Gakuen Hetalia School of Madness
by TUNSEM
Summary: Everyone has a story during High School. So why just tell things through one person's pov?  Warning; Yaoi, violence, and stereotypes. Don't like it, then GTFO  there's hetero too, it's not all yaoi.  There is no main character, btw.


**Chapter 1: **"High School is rough!"

It was an ordinary day for the students at Gakuen Hetalia. But as far as normal is supposed to go, there really isn't a lot of normalcy at this school in general. But, I digress, for the students at Gakuen Hetalia it was fairly normal.

As we all know there are many students that go to a high school. Everyone has their own story, and each person has a different opinion about what goes on. Therefore, it would be unfair to tell just one side of the story. So let's get on with this crazy story.

* * *

The high school students slowly made their way to the school building chattering about what they did that weekend. No one seemed to have a care in the world.

"And so I was like totally like 'bitch please'."

"Ha ha, sounds like fun."

The students chattered endlessly. Each having their own story to tell, of their weekend adventures.

"Dude, I had an awesome weekend! Much like myself! It was just, **awesome!**"

Mondays were never fun for most students, usually they're tired, or too antsy to concentrate. So normally, Mondays were taken as days to just relax, because if you overwork a student when they're not paying attention it could cause them to fail.

One student in particular was having a bit of a hard time with stress. His name was Kiku Honda, or Honda Kiku as they would say in his home country of Japan. Either way, Kiku had been having a hard time recently. You see, like many teenaged boys of his age, Kiku has developed an interest in a particular someone. But being a bit of an otaku discouraged the poor boy. Honestly, what girl would like a dork?

Kiku sighed into his locker and banged his head once against the locker door. "I'm such a dork."

"Let me guess, MeiMei, right?"

Kiku jumped nearly five feet in the air when the voice that snuck up behind him reached his eardrums. Kiku clutched his heart as he tried to regain his composure. "H-Heracles, d-don't do that! You scared me half to death!" Kiku said staring up at his monotone looking friend.

Heracles was from Greece, and his hair was shaggy and dark brown. He was very peculiar and tended to sleep a lot, and his speech was always slow and drawn out. One of the strangest things about him though, was that there was always at least one cat that followed him around. However, he tended to get followed by about 5-6 of them at a time.

Heracles merely shrugged, then continued to pressure his friend for an answer. "You were thinking about MeiMei, weren't you?"

Kiku let out a defeated sigh. His friend knew him too well. "Yeah..."

"...If she causes you so much stress...then do you think she's even worth it?"

Kiku's head snapped up. "N-No way! I-I mean...she's just...special." Kiku's face flushed slightly. However, before his friend could come up with a response, Kiku glanced up and realized the time. Without a second thought, Kiku turned around and quickly finished getting everything he needed from his locker, then closing the door. He glanced at his friend, who already seemed to have all of his books with him. "We should go, it's almost time for class." Kiku put in, half honestly concerned about getting to class, half trying to change the subject.

Heracles didn't say anything else, he merely nodded his head and proceeded to walk silently by his friend, a small cat following right behind him. As they walked on toward class, silently they noticed someone's locker was open.

"Hm?"

"It seems as though someone has left their locker open." Kiku said absently. "We should probably close it for them."

As they passed the locker they closed the door and accidentally locked in poor Mathew Williams, who had just been trying to get his stuff out of his locker.

Mathew was in shock, and it took him a moment to realize what just happened. However, he soon began banging on the door to his locker, yelling and calling for help.

Kiku and Heracles were almost to the classroom, but they both stopped for a second. "Do you hear something?" Kiku inquired hesitantly.

Heracles merely shrugged and the two moved on and into the classroom.

Mathew dropped his head in defeat and sighed as the bell rang signaling for class to begin. He knew everyone would be in class by now, if not rushing to it, not paying attention to their surroundings. "Oh...maple!"

Kiku sat at his desk which just so happened to be right behind MeiMei's. He blushed slightly as he stared at the back of her head. Her silky hair fell gently down her back, like a cascade. He smiled absently, not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying at the moment. Which, didn't really bother him, because he knew how to take notes without having to really pay attention, and he'd just review them later.

Absentmindedly he began drawing on a blank sheet of paper, when the teacher finally stopped talking. MeiMei quietly looked over her shoulder at her classmate, Kiku Honda. He was drawing on his extra paper again. "What are you drawing, Kiku?"

Kiku's head snapped and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. He glanced down at the unfinished sketch, and quickly turned the piece of paper over. "Oh. N-Nothing really. I-It's not even f-finished yet..." He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

MeiMei tilted her head to the side, confused by his weird behavior. But she shrugged her shoulders, smiled at him, and turned back around.

Kiku blushed more. That smile she had given him practically made him melt. He let out an internal sigh. This was getting ridiculous. She had so much control over his emotions, and she didn't even know it! He hated feeling so vulnerable, especially since he seemed to have the most control over his emotions 90 percent of the time. Why had he fallen so hard for her? Turning the piece of paper over, he propped his head up on his hand and continued to draw with his other hand. _I probably don't deserve her anyway..._

* * *

The bell sounded and the students started making their ways to their lockers and classes. Mathew was still locked in his locker, and when he heard the students coming into the hallways, he desperately began banging on the locker door. Thankfully someone heard him.

"Hm." A knock came to the locker door, just to test if anyone was really in there. Mathew sighed with relief and knocked back.

"C-Can you o-open m-my locker, p-please?" Mathew squeaked out.

"Mathew is that you?" Came the very distinctive accent of none other than Francis Bonnefoy.

Mathew inwardly groaned, fore Francis tended to be a bit of a flirt. Okay, scratch that, he was a flirt! And a big one at that. Still, beggers can't be choosers. "Y-Yes it's me. C-Can y-you let me o-out? M-My combination is 42-17-23."

Obviously Francis must have complied, because a few seconds later the door was open, and Mathew was falling face first onto the floor. "Ow..." The sophomore let out quietly. Francis took no hesitation in helping the poor boy up.

"_Mon ami_, you really need to be more careful." Francis had always been a sort of brother-like figure for Mathew to look up to. Sure, half the time he forgot he was even there, but he noticed him more often than others.

Mathew let out a small sigh, and he opened his mouth to explain what had happened, but it seemed as though his 'so-called' friend was distracted by something else at the moment. The exchange student from Seychelles. Mathew wasn't familiar with her name, but that made little difference.

"Hold that thought, _mon ami._" And off the Frenchman went to work his magic. Mathew merely sighed again, gathered up his things and began heading to his next class. He'd explain to his other teacher about why he missed class (again) later.

"Alfred! Alfred! Alfred!" Came a rather timid but concerned voice. Mathew looked over his shoulder to see Ivan's older sister, Yekaterina - thought most just called her Katyusha – running towards him.

"Alfred!" She stopped right in front of Mathew, panting for breath. "Alfred, it's Ivan! He's-"

Mathew raised his hand, gesturing for her to stop. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm not Alfred. I'm his brother, Mathew." Mathew and Alfred were indeed brothers, twins even, but their last names were different for a reason. Their parents had a falling out, and went their separate ways. Their mother, took Mathew and went north to Canada, changing their last names to her maiden name. Their father, kept Alfred, and stayed in America, where he grew up under his father's last name. Obviously the two must have planned for the boys to meet up with each other at Hetalia. The problem however, was that people constantly forgot about Mathew, and/or confused him with his twin brother, Alfred.

Katyusha, realizing her mistake, began to form tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mathew! It's just, you look so much like your brother, and...and-"

Mathew was taken aback. "Oh! No! It's quite alright! It happens often! Really! Don't be upset!" Mathew flustered as he tried to get the emotionally unstable girl to calm down.

For a minute, everything fell silent. "I-I really am sorry Mathew." The silence continued, until an idea came to the girls head. "I know! To make up for my mistake, I'll be your friend!" She smiled and her back straightened up, causing her...rather large breasts to be a bit more...exposed.

Mathew, being a boy, couldn't help but glance down, and it took everything he had not to have a nosebleed. Though his face did turn an unsightly red, that could even beat Antonio's famous tomatoes! "F-F-Friend?" He choked out, once he finally managed to speak.

"Uh-huh! We'll be great friends! I just know it!" She said, grinning from ear to ear. She glanced down at her watch, realizing that they had been standing there for a good chunk of time. "Oh my! It's almost time for class! Meet me at lunch! We'll hang out there, alright!" And with that, she bounded off, happy to have made a new friend, and oblivious to all the males staring in her direction.

Mathew stood there, blushing deeply, a slight bit of blood dripping down his nose. _What have I done?_

* * *

The day continued on without a hitch, for most students anyway. One student in particular always seemed to have a good day, no matter what bad news he received. A young polish boy, by the name of Feliks Łukasiewicz. Feliks certainly wasn't like other boys. Unlike most boys, Feliks tended to speak more like a girl, he even wears the girls uniform instead of the boys; making things pretty awkward when all the boys are gathered in a group during class or an event or something.

Anyway, so Feliks was on his way to gym class, one of his favorite and least favorite classes. It was his favorite because he got to see (and poke fun at) his best friend, Toris Lorinaitis! Though Feliks tended to call him Toris-chan; the '-chan' part being something he picked up from Kiku. The two had been best friends since they were little. Their parents often brought the two with them to business meetings between their home countries, and the two have been good friends since. The two are so close, that Feliks even stands up to Ivan, the Russian exchange student, whom everyone is scared of; well, everyone except for Feliks and Alfred.

However, Feliks also hated gym class due to all the physical labor, and how hot and sweaty he got. It was 'totally un-fabulous' as he would often put it. But he was glad he didn't have to suffer through it alone.

Feliks skipped merrily into the locker room, and began looking around for his friend. As soon as he saw the Lithuanian boy, he rushed over to him throwing his arms over the boys shoulders, and giving him a hug from behind, not really noticing how awkward it was considering Toris was shirtless. Honestly, the two of them looked like a couple sometimes, as Toris pointed out to Feliks every once in a while. Feliks would usually just shrug it off though, he knew that Toris and himself were just really good friends!

"Hi Toris-chan~!"

The Lithuanian boy stumbled forward, trying to keep his balance. "Gah! F-Feliks! H-How many times h-have I-I told you n-not to do that?" Toris cried out, rather embarrassed.

Feliks pouted, looking even more like a girl than he already did. "But Toris-chan, it's fun to see you get all worked up and flustered about it."

Toris blushed more and shook his head. "I'll never fully understand you."

Feliks grinned and hopped off to go find his locker. Due to the fact that he had been in gym before Toris, he had to keep his locker in the same spot, and all the lockers around his were taken.

Feliks looked around at the other males in the vicinity, grinning and winking at some of them as he complimented some of them. "Looking good Heracles! Nice ass Arthur."

The English boy merely glared in return. "Shut the bloody hell up, you cross-dressing twit, and quit looking at my ass!"

Heracles, on the other hand shrugged his shoulders, not really caring, after all he's made some pretty perverted jokes to Kiku, himself. Though they really were just jokes, whether or not his friend knew.

It didn't take him long, before the coach came in and began yelling at the Polish cross-dresser. "Hey! Why is there a girl in the boys locker room? I swear-" It was at this point that Feliks turned around, blinking. "Oh Feliks, it's just you. What is with you and wearing the girl's uniform?" Feliks blinked a little as the the coach walked out of the room grumbling something about the kids of today's world or something.

Feliks merely shrugged and continued on to his locker, and started changing.

It was a matter of minutes before everyone was dressed and heading out into the main part of the gym. It was a pretty normal day. Heracles and Sadiq were arguing about something, while their friend, Kiku was trying to read his manga. Feliciano was chattering endlessly to Ludwig about pasta, or something. Ivan was harassing Toris-Wait what? Without a second thought, Feliks ran over to his best friend, getting between the two, and he held up his hand to the Russian, who only looked at him with a sweet face.

"If you come any closer, the Polish rule will apply and your capital will become Warsaw!"

Ivan blinked, still smiling innocently. "But Toris and I were only playing, Da~?"

Feliks glared at him, pushing his friend away, who was now shaking fearfully, much like the poor boy Raivis who had endured more torture from Ivan than Toris had.

Toris smiled at Feliks as soon as they were away from Ivan and he had stopped shaking so much. "Thanks Feliks."

Feliks shook his head. "It was no problem."

After the little moment was over the Coach blew his whistle, signaling for all the students to head outside to the track, as today was their day to run around the track 4 times, equaling to a mile.

All the students filed out, in a huge mess of kids. Feliks grinned, as his friend let out a sigh. While Feliks wasn't a big fan of running, he didn't mind so much, as for Toris, well, let's just say P.E. Is his least favorite class.

The students gathered on the track chattering amongst themselves about whatever. Two students in particular seemed rather pumped about today, though these two were pumped up every time the kids came out to the track. Which were, of course, Alfred F. Jones and Im Yong Soo, both of which were stretching and getting ready for the long run.

"I'm going to win this race, y'know, because I'm the Hero!"

"Did you know racing was invented in Korea, as well as the race track, Da ze~."

As soon as the whistle blew both Alfred and Yong Soo took off, leaving a trail of dust behind them. All the students stared for a moment in awe, because those two had never run that fast before.

"...Alfred and Yong Soo should come to my mother's place for the Olympics..." Heracles said in the silence. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, then eventually got around to running around the track.

Feliks happily followed slowly beside Toris, telling him all about his fabulous weekend and whatnot.

The rest of the day went on fabulously for the boy from Poland. Of course, when weren't his days fabulous?

* * *

Classes continued on through the day, and everyone was getting antsy towards the final periods of class, waiting for the final bell to be rung. Mei Wang was particularly excited. She was going to meet up with one of her best friends after school. His name is Wang Gang Li. Though, everyone just called him Li, for short. Li is quiet, and doesn't talk very often, but he's a good listener as long as you don't annoy him to death.

Mei was drumming her fingers on her desk, trying to listen to her teacher, but, in all honesty, she was paying more attention to the clock. Her and Li were going to head up to the arcade today. It was something they do every Monday, to keep themselves excited throughout the day. Well, it kept Mei excited, she wasn't sure about Li though. Every Monday they did something different too. Sometimes they go to the arcade, the Zoo (Li loves pandas), the movies. It doesn't matter, so long as they'll have fun.

At long last the school bell rang, and as soon as the teacher dismissed her class, Mei, along with all the other students, hopped out of her seat, grabbing her bag, and headed out the door. She grinned to herself, humming a song that had come into her head as she walked. Li would probably be outside already, seeing as his last class it's not far from the main school doors.

Mei let out a small squeak, however, when she suddenly felt someone grab her wrist. Her head whirred around to see who the culprit was, just in time to stop herself from hitting him with her bag. She tended to attack those who snuck up on her, for fear they might be some pervert. Luckily, it was none other than Kiku Honda. A blush crossed her face as the Junior looked down at her with those unreadable brown eyes.

"K-Kiku? What is it?" She blinks, recovering her composure after just staring into his eyes for a while.

He blinked, his face turning slightly red, from...embarrassment? Probably. He wasn't normally this forward, nor was he used to physical contact. Without much hesitation he released her wrist and looked down at her awkwardly. "Ah, I was...wondering if we could...hang out, as Alfred puts it."

She blinked a couple more times, unsure if she had heard him right. "Really? Y-You want to hang out with me?" He nods, simply. "Ah. Well, I was planning to go to the arcade with Li. Would you like to come along?" He smiles, eagerly, and she feels her heart skip a beat.

"Sounds like fun."

She nodded in reply, smiling. "Alright, Li is probably outside now, we should go meet him, so he doesn't think I abandoned him." She giggles a little at her comment, as she heads outside, Kiku following behind her.

She grins, seeing her friend. "Hey Li!" It doesn't take her long to run up to him, grinning from ear to ear, at his emotionless face. "Look who's coming with us." As she pointedly looks back at Kiku.

Li nodded to the elder boy, not smiling back, not that he ever smiled. "Right. Nice seeing you again Kiku. Did MeiMei convince you to come with us?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at the Taiwanese girl.

She let out a huff in response, crossing her arms and pouting a little. "As a matter of fact, Kiku _wanted_ to hang out with us! Although, I could have easily left you behind." She added jokingly.

Li's face immediately fell into it's usual monotone look, signaling that he was slightly irritated. At which point, Mei shook her head. "It was just a joke."

Kiku was busy trying not to laugh, though he wasn't doing the best job of it. Once he finally calmed down, he looked at the other two with a small smile. "Shall we go now?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

Mei turned to him, nodding her head and blushing ever so slightly. "Yeah, let's go." Grinning, she took both of their hands and began leading them both to the arcade.

Kiku laughed slightly, his face turning a bit red, though Mei was far too distracted to notice.

Li, on the other hand, was furrowing his eyebrows and looking away, his cheeks blushing a little as he let out a huff. Mei knew he was irritated, but she didn't bother asking, he always acted like that.

* * *

And so the students either went back home or went to go hang out with their friends as Li, Kiku, and Mei did. Everyone relaxed that day, or at least most everyone. There were some who had a hard time getting to sleep that night. Either way, things were about to get a little more dramatic around the school, but then again, when isn't there drama in a high school?

**A/N: Hello again everyone. Yeah I know what you're thinking 'how could you start another multi-chapter fic when you're not even done with your first?' Yeah. I'm sorry, but I just had to get at least the first chapter out of the way. This one won't be updated as quickly so please don't leave comments saying: 'update soon' they bug me to no end. You have no idea. At least comment on something in the fic. Tell me what you like, what you didn't like. Was -insert character here- ooc. Anything. Anyway, this is a story based off of all the character's stories, so it will be, by far my longest fic. If you're confused about who is who, I will post a journal on all of the character's names and years. There are some with fan-names simply because they haven't been given actual names yet. So yeah. I hope you like the story. See you next time.**


End file.
